Dolphin
by myinukoi
Summary: Hidden from the watchful gaze of Konoha's shinobi, Kakashi indulges in a secret affair. Implied KakaIru. Kinda crackish.


**title:** Dolphin

**author:** myinukoi

**pairing(s):** bit of KakaIru

**warning(s):** light shounen-ai, jealous!Iruka, naive!Kakashi, crack

**disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

-::-

D. o. l. p. h. i. n.

-::-

The dewy, dawn mist affected him little. The lush forest around him pulsed with life and spirit and Kakashi breathed.

The royal lake was intimate. Small in its humbleness, large in fields of generosity.

His navy blue sandals were shed and placed at the trunk of a familiar tree.

_Scarecrow + Dolphin Luv4Ever_

His pale fingertips brushed against the husky, sunburned bark. The leaves were disturbed by a demanding breeze and emerald blooms from the tree's sinewy branches cascaded upon Kakashi, but he was unaware.

_I love you, Dolphin-chan..._

As if by a surge of awareness only telepathy, or perhaps familiarness, could produce, Hatake's "Dolphin-chan" appeared.

The Jounin's heart surged with love that coursed to the tips of his silver-haired head and scurried to the soles of his vulnerable, bare feet.

He rolled his pants up to his knees and dipped his legs into the shallow division of the cool waters. His toned calves pulsed with the cutting sensation of liquid coolness, but he quickly became adjusted.

He petted the slick, gray skin and nuzzled the slightly curved nose. His pet made the strangest noise and the shinobi could only assume that it was one of appreciation, so he cuddled back.

Kakashi and Dolphin-chan spent the next hours eating fish (Kakashi explained to his friend that his seafood required cooking, as he was not a fan of sushi, much to the aquatic friend's disappointment. Yet Kakashi thought it strange enough he was even eating grilled fish for breakfast. Was Naruto's unusual chronological diet contagious?), playing with a metallic-colored hollahoop, speaking of their nightmares from the previous night, and listening to Marvin Gaye.

Iruka walked in on the scene of Kakashi moving his hips to a sensual beat, his jounin vest was removed and he was swinging it around his head provocatively. Iruka blushed, but was not shocked. His boyfriend's behavior had been...odd. Ever since Tsunade-sama allowed him the task of caring for the Water prince's pet dolphin, Kakashi had become enamored with it; visiting it in the wee hours of the morning and during the dark recesses of the night. Iruka watched it all through smoldering brown eyes. To think his boyfriend was spending more time with a stupid water being instead of him, Iruka! It brought on possessiveness he didn't previously believe himself to be capable of.

Iruka decided to interrupt Marvin's "_...when I get that feeling, I need sexual heal-- _" with a disapproving, "Your team has been waiting for over three hours."

Kakashi turned around, his steel gray eye widened at the sight of Iruka. "Iru-chan is here, Dolphin-chan! Ohayo, Iruka-koi!"

_Are dolphins able to glare? _Iruka thought, shell-shocked at Dolphin-chan's obvious distaste for him. Well, Iruka glared back, the jagged scar on the bridge of his nose wrinkled at the unfamiliar effort.

Kakashi tutted. "Oh, you two. Get along, will you? Iruka-chan, try being kinder to Dolphin-chan. He might not be here with us much longer..."

"Thank God..." Iruka muttered angrily under his breath, and Kakashi sighed.

"Damn, it's eleven," he whispered to himself harshly. "I was supposed to meet the brats at eight thirty. What excuse will I come up with now...?"

"Try telling them the truth, asshole. That you're compulsively spending all your free time with a damn dolphin," Iruka said angrily, blushing with jealousy.

"I've been telling them that, but their responses are so weird..."

But Iruka was angrily stomping away, his form being consumed by the lush leaves that hid the small body of water.

"Love you, 'Ruka!!" Kakashi called out, but all he heard in reply was a distant, "Whatever!"

He turned back to Dolphin-chan, most of the animal's sleek body was hidden beneath the water and the creature stared at him with sad, coal eyes.

The Copy Cat Ninja kissed the top of his pet's head, muttered a 'See you for lunch? How does plankton sound?', put on his shoes and poofed away. The remaining smoke intermingled with the morning mist until all traces of the Sharingan user were gone.

-::-

"You're late Kaka-liar!!" Two of the man's three students yelled out viciously, fingers pointed accusingly. The third just glared.

"Maa, maa..." he scratched the back of his head with feigned remorse, "I was busy toying with my Dolphin-chan!!"

Sasuke scowled at his sensei with disgust and turned his head away from the group to peer over the bridge.

Sakura made dramatic gagging noises, but the hesitant blush on her cheeks was visible.

And Naruto...

"Kakashi no _baka_!! No one wants to hear about your sex life!!"

Kakashi's head tilted to the right and he blinked, confused


End file.
